Me, You, and Them
by haemoglobinwu
Summary: Sekuelnya "Apa Ini" tapi POV-nya Ling Tong, mind to read n review?


DW Charas are belong to Koei, the story is mine XD

kepengen bikin ini, mudah-mudahan ga OOC, reviews are welcome ^^

* * *

><p>Gadis itu,<p>

Dia yang pertama kali menjadi temanku sejak kedatanganku ke istana ini. Waktu itu dia muncul dibelakang ayahnya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa menunduk, ah, bodohnya aku.. Yah, aku tidak menyangka dia kalau dia seorang putri kerajaan. Tapi senyum ceria dan sapaan hangatnya membuatku tidak lagi merasa sendiri sejak kepergian ayah. Aku mulai menyukainya..

Pria itu,

Pria menyebalkan dengan tampang sok jagoan dan pakai pamer tubuh bertato segala! Dia pikir aku takut dengan tatonya? Huh! Sudah begitu selalu memakai lonceng berisik itu, benar-benar menyebalkan! Dan tidak cuma itu, mulutnya pun sangat menyebalkan, dia itu tipe manusia yang gampang cari musuh! Yang paling membuatku sangat dan teramat sangat membencinya sekali adalah saat aku tau kalau dialah PEMBUNUH AYAHKU! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya, meskipun dilarang tuan Sun Quan! Tapi entah kenapa, semakin sering kami bertengkar, semakin aku merasa dekat dengannya, apalagi setelah dia menyelamatkanku dari Yue Jin anak buah Cao Cao sialan itu. Aku mencoba mengerti bahwa dia membunuh ayahku karena saat itu menjadi bawahannya Huang Zu yang menjadi lawan ayah. Ah, dari dia aku belajar persahabatan dan ketulusan..

Pria itu,

Atau lebih tepat kusebut bocah? Meskipun umurnya sudah 17 tapi tampangnya seperti anak 14 tahun! Pendiam sekali, aku tahu dia pintar, aku tahu dia calon penerus master Zhou Yu. Kuakui dia hebat meskipun tidak mau menunjukkannya, ya, anak yang kelewat sopan dan rendah hati menurutku. Hmm, tidak menyenangkan, aku jadi ingin mengganggunya. Ternyata tidak hanya aku, Xing Ba dan Shang Xiang pun punya kegemaran yang sama. Bahkan para pengawal dan pelayan istana pun suka menjahilinya. Menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah memelasnya itu, meskipun kadang-kadang dia bisa bar-bar juga. Hari-hariku di istana Wu menjadi lebih berwarna.

Itu.. 2 tahun yang lalu. Kami semakin dekat karena tumbuh bersama, menghadapi beban yang sama, untuk tujuan yang sama, ya, membela negara yang sama, Wu! Perasaanku pada Shang Xiang mulai berubah. Bukan, bukan aku membencinya, aku.. sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakuinya.. tapi yah, begitulah, aku MENCINTAINYA! Aku ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau aku perhatian padanya, tapi yang keluar dari mulutku adalah bantahan dari setiap kata-katanya. Kami jadi sering bertengkar, ah, Shang Xiang, maksudku bukan begitu, aku mencintaimu! Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan berbuat bodoh dengan mengatakannya dan menerima penolakan mentah-mentah darinya. Pasti dia akan marah dan mengataiku. Aku hanya bisa menyimpan rasa ini..

Lalu,

Tiba-tiba malam itu aku melihat Boyan menggendong seorang gadis kekamarnya diiringi bibi Chu dan tabib Luo. Hm? Siapa dia? Kenapa Boyan sampai membawanya ke istana? Yang aku ingat sebelumnya adalah kami menemani tuan Sun Ce berburu, lalu karena bosan menunggu kami semua berpencar. Saat semua sudah berkumpul hanya Boyan yang tidak ada. Semua lalu berpikir anak itu pasti bisa pulang sendiri karena dia tidak bodoh. Dan terbukti kan, membawa seorang gadis lagi, ck..ck..ck..

Saat melihatnya keluar dari kamarnya, aku bertanya padanya, lalu diapun mengatakan kalau menemukan gadis itu diganggu para bandit. Saat Boyan akan mengantarnya, gadis itu tiba-tiba pingsan. Sepertinya digigit ular, lagipula banyak luka ditubuhnya. Ya, ya, ya, aku mengerti, Boyan memang anak yang tidak tegaan. Tapi sepertinya ada alasan lain mengapa dia membawa gadis itu, hmm.. Saat dia mengatakan akan tidur di pohon, aku menawarinya tidur di kamarku saja, karena aku tau, Boyan tidak latihan kungfu seperti Xing Ba saat tidur!

Lalu,

Paginya, saat kami mengunjungi gadis itu di kamar Boyan, aku baru bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Sangat manis, ya, meskipun aku lebih suka Shang Xiang, tapi kuakui dia gadis yang manis. Mungkin kalau aku bertemu dia sebelum Shang Xiang aku akan.. eh tidak.. tidak.. Jangan mengatakannya pada Shang Xiang! Aku lanjutkan ya, karena dia bermimpi buruk, Boyan (yang tidak tegaan itu) menuju ke arahnya untuk membangunkannya, tapi, aku benar-benar terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Gadis itu tiba-tiba memeluk Boyan! Aku bisa melihat Boyan tidak kalah terkejut dibanding aku, Xing Ba, dan Shang Xiang. Ditambah lagi wajah bingungnya karena gadis itu memanggilnya, "Kakek..Kakeekk.." sambil menangis. Oh, aku mengerti, dia bermimpi kakeknya. Tapi Boyan = kakek? Ahahahaha..yang benar saja..

Lalu,

Hari-hari berlalu, sikap Boyan berubah! Hmm, aku tau, dia mencintai gadis itu, yang selalu dia panggil dengan nama "Na" itu. Tapi aku mengerti Boyan bingung dengan perasaannya, sama seperti perasaanku pada Shang Xiang dulu. Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa dia sedang jatuh cinta, tapi sepertinya aku lebih pintar darinya dalam urusan ini. Masa tidak tau apa itu cinta? Melihat wajah polosnya itu tentu saja aku tidak mau memberitahunya, maksudku biar dia belajar sendiri. Eeeh dia malah bertanya pada semua orang apa itu cinta, dasar bocah!

Lalu,

Sepertinya Boyan mulai yakin dengan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Dia pernah membawa Yu Na belajar strategi, meskipun Boyan harus menerima tatapan mematikan dari master Zhou karena Yu Na tidur saat sedang belajar. Boyan bahkan menggendongnya ke kamar di sebelah kamar Shang Xiang (kamar baru Yu Na setelah dapat izin tuan Sun Jian). Boyan juga nyaris mencium Yu Na saat kami bermain lempar topi Boyan di taman barat. Lalu, saat menemani tuan Sun Ce berburu, aku dan Boyan disuruh menemani Yu Na dan Shang Xiang. Tentu saja aku bersorak dalam hati! Aku bisa lebih dekat dengan Shang Xiang! Hebatnya saat itu kami sama sekali tidak bertengkar! Lalu, Boyan mengungkapkan perasaannya malam itu. Kami semua bersembunyi disekitar kolam, pagar pembatas kamar, dan dibalik pilar istana. Bahkan tuan Sun Jian pun ingin menyaksikan langsung! Tempat paling strategis ya ditempatku dan Xing Ba, maka menyeliplah tuan Sun Jian diantara kami, hhhhh, tidak bisa bebas jadinya.. Tapi, meskipun Boyan sudah mengungkapkan sepenuh hati, Yu Na malah tidur! Ya, ya, ya, mungkin dia kelelahan, tapi kasihan Boyan. Tanpa sengaja tanganku menyentuh tanaman hias disampingku yang membuatnya jadi bergerak. Xing Ba reflek menirukan suara katak dengan suara cemprengnya itu. Boyan yang curiga langsung berteriak dan melempar batu yang ada di dekatnya ke arah kami, nyaris mengenai tuan Sun Jian! Kami terpaksa keluar dari persembunyian, yah ketahuan, Boyan ngamuk, tapi langsung reda saat kami semua ditugaskan memberantas bandit di kota-kota kecil.

Lalu,

Saat dalam perjalanan pulang, saat di kota Xu Chiang aku melihat sepasang anting yang bagus, kupikir Shang Xiang akan manis memakainya. Boyan yang ada didekatku terlihat bingung, tapi entah kenapa, saat aku akan membayar anting itu Boyan juga tiba-tiba ada di belakangku dan bersiap membayar benda kecil yang ada di tangannya. Hmm, aku tau, untuk Yu Na kan? Di perjalanan dia memaksaku mengajarinya cara merangkai bunga, aarrggh, itu kan pekerjaan anak perempuan? Tapi aku tau sedikit karena pernah melihat ibu melakukannya saat aku masih kecil, ya sudah kuajari dia. Anak itu benar-benar menyukai gadis itu. Dia bahkan rela tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk merangkai bunga itu dan meletakkannya di kamar Yu Na. Hhh.. aku saja tidak segitunya.. tapi, kuhargai usahanya..

Lalu,

Saat kami kembali, aku melihat Yu Na memakai jepitan yang dibeli Boyan! Jangan-jangan gadis itu juga menyukainya? Tapi aku curiga dengan gerak-geriknya tuan Quan, apa dia juga menyukai gadis itu? Aku tidak tau pasti, tapi Xing Ba pernah mengatakan padaku tuan Quan berkuda bersama Yu Na saat ke kota. Lalu saat latih tanding pun Boyan bersemangat sekali, hebat juga dia bisa mengalahkan Taishi Ci, apa karena ada Yu Na? Xing Ba bodoh malah berteriak asal, aku segera membungkam mulutnya dengan BaoZi, lalu kubilang saja, biarkan Boyan mengungkapkan sendiri perasaannya, Yu Na belum tau perasaan Boyan padanya, untung landak bertato itu mengerti, bagus dia bisa mengerti!

Lalu,

Karena tuan Sun Jian meninggal dan ada serangan dari Wei sialan itu kami lagi-lagi terpaksa meninggalkan istana, dan tentu saja juga meninggalkan mereka, para wanita Wu. Aku percaya Shang Xiang bisa menjaga dirinya, dia gadis mandiri, karena itu aku menyukainya. Aku tau dia pasti punya sisi feminim, dia pernah menungguiku hingga sadar saat aku pingsan melindunginya karena kudanya mengamuk, dia juga pernah menangis di pundakku saat aku mengajaknya nonton perayaan tahun baru, saat itu aku mengiranya menangis karena tidak suka, tapi Xing Ba mengatakan kalau Shang Xiang menangis haru dan bahagia, hmm, aku harap begitu. Jadi ya, kami akan segera berangkat, tapi sepertinya Boyan enggan berpisah dengan Yu Na, mungkin dia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan gadis itu. Yu Na tidak seperti Shang Xiang yang sudah biasa bertarung sejak kecil, tapi dia juga punya musou kan? Lagipula Yu Na itu tidak bodoh, meskipun dia aneh, tapi dia pintar, aku tau itu! Aku berpikir pasukan Wei tidak akan sampai ke istana, tapi Boyan malah berpikir sebaliknya, ah Boyan, kau terlalu mencemaskannya!

Lalu,

Kami berperang melawan pasukan Wei yang menyusup ke Wu, sudah hampir selesai semua dan kami akan bisa pulang, tapi si bodoh Xing Ba malah nekat mengejar si mata satu itu, ya sudah terpaksa dia harus dibantu karena terjepit pasukan Wei yang mendapat bantuan. Aku jadi terlambat bertemu Shang Xiang, tentunya Boyan juga sama kesalnya denganku, buktinya dia bertarung membabi buta, anak itu kalau marah menyeramkan! Kami begitu karena kami mendengar istana diserang, tepat seperti perkiraan Boyan. Bagaimanapun kami harus segera menyelesaikan tugas ini dan segera pulang!

Lalu,

Saat sampai di istana Boyan langsung menuju ruang utama untuk memberi laporan, sampai-sampai tidak melihat dan tidak mendengar saat orang yang ingin ditemuinya itu memanggilnya. Setelah memberi laporan yang terburu-buru dan melihat ke belakangnya tiba-tiba Boyan memeluk Yu Na, akh, aku belum pernah memeluk Shang Xiang lama begitu, eh pernah sih, saat menjadi tamengnya, tapi setelah itu aku kan pingsan. Karena malu dilihat banyak orang, Boyan lari keluar sambil menarik tangan Yu Na. Wah, tontonan hebat nih, aku, Xing Ba, Shang Xiang dan Lian Shi bergegas mengikuti mereka. Oh, ke taman, aku dan Xing Ba beringsut-ingsut mendekat sampai ke dekat rumpun mawar, dan, lagi-lagi ketauan sebelum Boyan sempat mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Lalu,

Saat penobatan tuan Sun Ce, Shang Xiang malah mengerjakan pekerjaan laki-laki, bukannya seperti Yu Na dan yang lain, ini malah ikut memanjat-manjat, kalau jatuh bagaimana, hah? Saat aku protes dia malah balik membentakku, eh gadis bandel, biarpun begitu aku suka.. Lalu aku melihat Boyan berjalan dengan wajah kusut dari arah luar, kenapa dia? Kemudian saat upacara penobatan kenapa dia berdiri disana, bukannya di dekat Yu Na? Apa mereka bertengkar? Aku saja yang tiap saat bertengkar dengan Shang Xiang tidak berdiri berjauhan begitu! Oh, ternyata Boyan melihat tuan Quan memegang tangan Yu Na, cemburu ternyata, Taishi Ci yang mengatakannya padaku ck...ck...ck... Boyan, Boyan.. tidak perlu menghindarinya begitu, dia pasti sedih. Betul kan? Dia bahkan tidak muncul saat makan malam, Boyan mulai resah, apalagi saat Shang Xiang mengatakan sepertinya Yu Na sedang tidak enak badan. Boyan langsung berdiri membawa mangkok dan cangkirnya menuju ke kamar Yu Na. Tentu saja kami bertiga kembali mengikutinya, hahaha, akhirnya Boyan berhasil mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahkan disertai kecupan! Wah, aku tidak menyangka anak itu jadi berani begitu, apa aku bisa begitu juga kepada Shang Xiang?

Lalu,

Saat sedang berpikir begitu, Xing Ba bodoh malah kentut, tentu saja aku segera keluar dari persembunyianku! Shang Xiang juga berlari ke arahku, kami tidak mau mati karena bau kentut Xing Ba yang bisa membuat arwah vampir bangun! Boyan bertanya kenapa kami ada disitu, aku dan Xing Ba menjawabnya, tapi Shang Xiang malah membentakku dan mengatakanku berlebihan. Kenapa? Aku kan hanya menirukan ucapannya di ruang makan tadi, kenapa dia marah? Aku mendekatinya, dia malah diam dan segera lari menuju kamarnya. Kenapa lagi dia? Apa salahku? Ah sudahlah, aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku!

Lalu,

Aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya kuberikan saja anting itu padanya, tapi aku ragu apakah dia mau menerimanya, aarrggh aku bingung. Saat Boyan bertanya kujawab saja belum waktunya, aku mau menenangkan diri dulu. Tiba-tiba Yu Na datang dan memarahiku, kenapa lagi ini? Siapa yang menungguku? Tapi gadis itu malah lari, ah sudahlah, dia memang aneh! Aku terkejut saat Shang Xiang tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku. Aku harus menyembunyikan perasaan ini, aku tidak ingin dia melihatku gugup, maka kubalas saja semua kata-katanya, hingga aku tanpa sadar mengucapkan kalimat terlarang itu, ya, aku mengatakan padanya aku mencintainya, dan, dan, ternyata dia juga! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka, langsung saja kuberikan benda itu, tiba-tiba dia melompat dan memelukku! Ada apa Shang Xiang? Oh, ulat, kau terkejut ya? Hmm, satu lagi sisi feminimnya, aku tersenyum, hingga tuan Sun Ce menyuruh kami berkumpul di ruang utama. Aku melihat ke belakang dan melihat mereka bertiga; Xing Ba, Boyan dan Yu Na bertingkah seolah-olah tidak tau, aku tau kalian mengintip, iya kan? Hahaha,

Lalu,

Bencana bernama liu Bei datang. Kenapa dia harus muncul disaat seperti ini? Memuakkan! Merebut kebahagiaanku! Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, meskipun aku sangat mencintainya. Meskipun aku tidak akan bisa lagi melihat senyum cerianya, meskipun tidak bisa lagi membuatnya marah, meskipun begitu.. Demi negara Wu! Aku akan selalu menunggunya.. Sebelum dia pergi, aku ingin berbuat yang terbaik untuknya. Aku mengantarnya menuju kamp pasukan Wei, meskipun aku tidak setuju dia menggantikanku untuk menjadi mata-mata disana, tapi, dia berhasil meyakinkanku. Baiklah Shang Xiang, aku percaya padamu. Dan dia membuktikannya, kami akan berperang bersama, untung bencana bernama Liu Bei itu tidak satu unit dengan kami! Hey, kemana dia? Pengecut sekali tidak muncul disini!

Lalu,

Shang Xiang memberiku jimat, aku juga melihat Yu Na memberikan sesuatu pada Boyan. Boyan sungguh beruntung, eh tapi aku juga beruntung, aku masih bisa bersama Shang Xiang, baiklah, aku akan bersemangat!

Lalu,

Aku dan Shang Xiang bahu membahu memberantas pasukan Wei sialan itu. Sampai akhirnya kami menang, tapi harus mengorbankan tuan Sun Ce. Shang Xiang telihat sangat sedih, aku ingin menghiburnya, tapi si bencana bernama Liu Bei itu sudah muncul, aarrggh.. lalu mana Boyan? Anak kecil yang membawa Sun Ce itu tadi mengatakan Boyan lah yang membawa Sun Ce lalu menyerahkan padanya karena harus melawan bayangan hitam, bayangan hitam? Apa itu? Loh, mana anak itu? Yu Na? Yu Na juga hilang, Shang Xiang juga sepertinya menyadari itu, aku melihatnya dari tadi seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Pemuda Shu yang dibenci Boyan itu tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengatakan akan menuju ke arah tebing karena ada yang mengatakan mereka yang dicari itu menuju kesana. Kami pun mengikutinya, sudah menjelang malam, aku menyalakan obor. Shang Xiang membawa tabib Luo, kami agak sedikit lambat karena tidak mungkin memaksa tabib Luo yang sudah tua untuk berlari kencang. Taishi Ci, Xing Ba, lalu tiga orang Shu itu berlari di depan kami. Jiang Wei yang pertama kali menyadari Yu Na ada di pinggir tebing, secepat kilat dia memegang kaki Yu Na, berhasil! Tapi dia kesulitan dan mulai terseret, tidak mungkin Yu Na seberat itu! Jangan-jangan Yu Na juga memegangi Boyan! Xing Ba reflek menahan tubuh Jiang Wei, diikuti Ma Chao, dan Taishi Ci, sementara Guan Ping memegangi dahan pohon untuk menahan. Mereka saling membantu, bersatu itu hebat ya! Aku dan Shang Xiang sampai di dekat mereka tepat saat Yu Na dan Boyan berhasil ditarik ke atas, tabib Luo segera memeriksa keadaan Boyan.

Lalu,

Ada sesuatu yang menarik Yu Na ke jurang, Jiang Wei yang paling dekat dengannya pun bahkan tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimana ini? Kami berusaha mencarinya, tapi kabut sangat tebal dan malam semakin larut, lagipula tebing itu sangat curam, hhh, apa Yu Na bisa selamat? Apa yang harus ku katakan pada Boyan jika dia menanyakannya? Kami kembali dengan perasaan kacau.

Lalu,

Meskipun pencarian sudah dilakukan beberapa kali pun Yu Na tetap tidak ditemukan. Tepat seperti dugaanku, saat sadar yang pertama kali ditanyakan Boyan adalah Yu Na, karena dia tidak melihatnya diantara kami. Xing Ba yang akhirnya mengatakan Yu Na jatuh ke jurang. Aku tau pasti berat bagi Boyan, aku tau rasanya kehilangan orang yang dicintai, karena Shang Xiang pun sudah dibawa Liu Bei ke Shu. Tapi, hidup tidak berhenti sampai disini kan? Ayah tidak akan suka melihatku bersedih, lagipula aku masih punya hutang kepada negara Wu, kau juga kan Boyan? Jadi tetaplah berjuang, suatu saat pasti, kedamaian itu akan datang.. Aku percaya itu..

-The End-


End file.
